Quest for Vengence Escape from Lord Loss
by Mark-John-Green
Summary: mass crossover: Darren shan-Yugioh-Sailor moon-Naruto etc...After escaping the demonata universe, Nexus, DJ Rodriguez, SMG, Tirnam'Bas, serene angelwing and the others try to get back to HQ and warn them of Lord Loss's plans, but will they all make it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Main characters**_

_**Nexus Dark World**__ (Age: 18/ Height: 6ft 2inches/ Hair colour: Spiky black/ Eye colour: Green)_

_**Yugi Motou **__(Age: 17/ Height: 5ft 7inches/ Hair colour: Wildly spiky Blond–Red–Black/ Eye colour: Violet)_

_**Serene Angelwing **__(Age: 16/ Height: 5ft 2inches/ Hair colour: red straight hair/ Eye colour: Blue)_

_**DJ Rodriguez **__(Age: Unknown "appearance of 11 year old"/ Height: 5ft 5inches/ Hair colour: Light Brown/ Eye colour: Blue)_

_**Saiyan Moon Goddess**__ (Age: 17/ Height: 5ft 4inches/ Hair colour: Black with blue high lights/ Eye colour: Hazel) _

_**Tirnam"Bas **__(Age: 17/ Height: 6ft 4inches/ Hair colour: black/ Eye colour: Green Yellow)_

_**Naruto **__(Age: 21/ Height: 5ft 9inches/ Hair colour: Dark brown/ Eye colour: Blue)_

_**Ryo **__(Age: 23/ Height: 6ft 5inches/ Hair: Fairly long, medium brown/ Eye colour: Strong Blue)_

_**Quest – for - vengeance **_

_**A story of my past, the adventure where I and my fellow authors face against the ancient evil that was sealed away so long ago. The demons of hell were released and now we must fight for our survival and hope to escape hell. **_

_**Listen to my story…**_

**Prologue – The sacrifice of Mark and Yami**

Running, screaming, pain and fear that's all the ten of us know as we are chased down the gloomy caverns by what could only be called demons. Yes demons, thousands of them. Spawns of hell and bringers of chaos and misery.

The demons are as differing as they are numerous. Some are tiny but covered with sharp claws and teeth while some are as large as us and some easily topping 30ft. All dangerous, all poisonous, all of them wish to bring our destruction. We'd been in this horrific place for what

seemed months after finally discovering Lord Loss's Plans we'd high tailed it, but unfortunately we were discovered, now we were running for our lives with countless familiars; servants of Lord loss on our trail, left, left again, right, straight forward, the enormous underground cave was like a maze, it was difficult navigating, luckily one our best members at HQ Darien had figured out the paths and made us a map for the mission several weeks back, unfortunately he wasn't with us on this mission, he was a very dependable man after all. The map Holder SMG running near the front of the group quickly consulted the map and quickly gave our running orders.

"The next right turning – Hurry!" reaching into a pouch on her hip she removed several hand grenades, slowing slightly till she was at the back of the group, quickly removing the pins and throwing them into the following demons, the explosion that followed blew apart a dozen or so of them, unfortunately the demonata's regenerative powers would soon put them back in fighting order.

The ten of us make a sharp turn. Yami shoots a **ball of shadow** energy over his back, destroying several of the weaker demons that had dodged the grenades, yet the rest who quickly followed suite dodged the shadow energy pushed on undeterred, getting ever closer.

This pace continued repeatedly for the next 2 hours in that manner with the demons chasing them at full speed through many different left and right turns, when they get too close the HQ members would randomly fall back and stall them with magic, weapons, kidou, or in Naruto's case Chakra based Ninjutsu. However no matter how strong a person is they have a limit, and most of the HQ members were quickly approaching there's.

"We can't keep this up!" gasped Serene Angle wing as she stumbled slightly, her own energy running dangerously low.

"It won't be much further!" called back Nexus, who was slightly ahead of the group as they ran.

"I hope so Nexus, those mother fuckers are gaining on us!" yelled Nexus's spirit companion made physical through magic like the Pharaoh had been; Mark Midori.

The small group of Authors and Anime characters push onwards as the creatures of hell drew ever closer. The eyes alight with a wild hunger and their fangs dripping with blood, and saliva.

After another 10 minutes or so they finally found the exit. Luckily the larger demons had gotten themselves stuck in a low arch about 50 meters away from the small entrance/exit. Buying the group the time to get some distance between them.

As they drew towards the exit and the light of day Yami and Mark, two of the three left in the group that still had a decent amount of power left stopped and turned towards the demons that had finally forced themselves through the arch, tearing off a little skin but not slowing them down in the slightest, seeing Mark and Yami blocking their way they picked up the pace, charging towards them, ready to kill or be killed.

"Guys you go ahead! Me and Yami will stall them as long as we can! Over wise none of us will escape at this rate!"called Mark drawing a black katana sword from a sheath on his back and gathering demonic energy that emitted from the cave and focusing it along the blade's edge, causing it to take aflame.

"Mark's right, as soon as we leave, they'll be able to spread out and swarm us under. The pass is narrow; the two of us can hold them back for quite awhile. Now go!" thundered Yami summoning the golden Millennium sword into being. Mark and Yami charged towards the demons, their blades held low and their battle cries echoing off the walls.

The rest of the group were shocked but ran as they were told. Though they hadn't wanted to admit it on their way there, it was an S rank mission and fatalities happened with alarming frequency. They charged out of the gates of hell and into the world of light. They were in a hilly, mountainous region. It was windy and the sky was a deep, deep blue. The wind swirled past like a god send, compared to the boiling heat of the demonata's realm. Unfortunately unable to enjoy the moment the quickly rushed forward, using every moment they had to get away.

"Let's go guys!"yelled Yugi sliding down the huge hill before them. The others nodded and followed. Serene casted her eyes back towards the gates where Mark and Yami were locked in combat with the demons. Swords and claws flashing. Mark was slashed across the face; blood gashing and an eye fell to the ground in a bloody pile, only to get eaten by a scorpion like demon with two stingers as Mark lunged for it. Avoiding Mark the demon named Sting jumped pack into the rabble of demonata, using magic to slow the blood, he cut down several insect like demons and leapt back to block the exit, his blood lust had drawn him further from the exit and closer to the demons than need be. Joining the tri coloured king, the two of them blew a horned demon

with a wolf's body into nothingness with a blast of energy from each of them. As it made a break for the exit.

"Good luck guys…" Serene murmured before sliding down after the others, tears streaming down her face, the others weren't much better, though Tirnam"Bas and SMG, the more professional of the group, kept their thoughts solely on the mission. It was the only way to avoid heartbreak in these situations.

Forty minutes later in the cave Yami and Mark fought bitterly against the hoards of hell. They were covered in lacerations and cuts. Sweat poured from their bodies as the two dark spirits hacked back the demons.

"…Yami I don't think I can…keep this up much longer…!" gasped Mark as he parried an attack from a bull headed demon with six arms and slashed it across the chest, cutting it in two and bursting into flame.

"I know…But we must keep Yugi and the others safe!" replied Yami as he beheaded a large green creature, then following through with a mind crush technique and sent a dozen of the demons to the shadow realm. But they were soon replaced. Realising that their energy was almost out and he could sense the more powerful demonata approaching, Mark gambled with a high energy technique.

"**Hellion Kenjutsu Ougi: Inferno Slash**!" exclaimed Mark, bringing katana downwards in a slashing movement; the sword released a wave of energy which blasted down the entire tunnel with fire. The demons were incinerated and the two warriors were knocked back and out of the tunnel. Yami was falling down the slope but managed to stop himself from falling. Mark was lying at the cave's entrance, battered, bruised and burnt.

"Mark…" managed Yami, swaying slightly, a fresh wave of howls had begun. The demons had been destroyed, but now plenty more had come to take their place.

"Yami, use the orah blast…" muttered Mark wheezing as blood flowed from his mouth "You can…seal this cave shut and stop them coming after…our friends...They should be far away enough...by now"

"I can't! If I do at this close range we might be killed as well" yelled Yami, wincing from the pain in his wounds.

"I'll live on in Nexus, just as you will in Yugi...though hopefully we'll survive, Now do it their escaping the tunnel!" shouted out Mark

desperately. Moments later an incredibly fast wolf like demon leapt forward, Mark Swung diagonally at the beast, swerving to the side with unnatural agility it avoided his attack, and tackled him to the ground, using its claws to pin his arms. Mark visible paled as the wolf opened its large gaping maw of a mouth lined with teeth and tendrils, without a moment's pause it began ripping him to shreds, scattering his guts and flesh across the entrance and the grass outside. Mark gave out a gurgling scream. Franticly trying to get its fangs off of his face and chest. Soon after numerous other demons poured out of the tunnel.

Knowing that they would both die at any moment, Yami drew upon the power of the Pharaoh within him, and although it had weakened since he'd refused to pass on into the afterlife it was still powerful none the less. It pulsed dangerously around him. Many of the demons withdrew at the energy though most of the stronger demonata (most of these humanoid) were only mildly intimidated, a tall red skinned demon then appeared hovering forward, and tendrils of shadow appeared from the flaps of skin where its legs should be. It slithered across the ground towards the struggling Mark and the radiating Yami, neither of them aware of it.

Hardening his resolve as the energy reached its peak, the ground shattered around him, and the wind swirled violently around him, a few demons throw up barriers around themselves.

"I can't let them hurt Yugi! **ORAH BLAST**!" thundered Yami. The ex-pharaoh was surrounded in a force of light, whose blinding strength rivalling the sun. The creatures of darkness screeched and many fled back down the tunnel. Those who didn't were either obliterated or thrown with incredible force back into the tunnel.

"Farewell my Yugi…" mumbled Yami, his last thoughts as he exploded into nothingness, besides taking many demons he also destroyed along with them half the mountainous regions and the entrance was sealed with tons of rock and demon remains. Though powerful shock waves from Yami's final attack swept across the surroundings in every direction

The rest of the gang was safe for now, but at the price of two of their own. But such was the world we now exist in since a portal was created unintentionally by a human named Bill – E, allowing many powerful Demon Lords to cross over into this world with millions of their familiars in close pursuit.

There is still a mission to complete...

Well what do you guys think of the revamped version?

Make sure to Read and bloody well Review, constructive criticism welcomed, did anyone notice the Darren Shan references, if so kudos to you!

Nexus Away!

/

_Previously in the prologue, the gang is able to escape thanks to Mark and Yami, who faced the demons of hell but died stopping the demons from escaping through the tunnel from hell. But will the gang survive __**without**__ the two reincarnated spirits at their sides? Read on and find out!_

**Quest for vengeance **

_**A story of my past, the adventure where I and my fellow authors face against the ancient evil that was sealed away so long ago. The demons of hell were released and now we must fight for our survival and hope to escape hell. **_

_**Listen to my story…**_

**Chapter 1 – Weep and regroup **

The group containing of Nexus, Yugi, Serene, DJ, SMG, Tirnam"Bas, Naruto and Ryo headed down the mountainous paths, hoping that their friends would somehow survive the murderous demons.

Yugi and Nexus seemed abnormally quiet as they ran; their eyes downcast and their expression sorrowful. The two Duelists knew in their heart of hearts that their two mysterious spirit partners would not survive the demons.

Suddenly they heard a thunderous explosion and the cave along with mountains, hills and forests were encased in a blinding light and numerous shock waves headed towards them. Destroying whatever they came into contact with.

'Are they nuts!' yelled the immortal 11 year old known as

DJ Rodriguez as the shock waves headed towards them.

'Light Barrier!' thundered DJ and his body was surrounded briefly in a blinding light. It soon dimmed and a dome of energy surrounded the entire group. Shielding them from the after effects of Yami's final attack, the shock waves battered against the shield as most of the surrounding were turned to rubble. The shield held firm, though beads of sweat began to trickle down his face and his expression showed the strain of maintaining the dome of energy that protected the gang from the devastating after effects of the attack.

The shockwaves was then followed by small balls of shadow energy that cracked the dome but did not penetrate the shield. More and more of them struck against the shield that DJ had erected. He let out an uneasy gasp and his body swayed, but he remained standing.

Eventually the aftershocks and blasts stopped and the surroundings were surrounded in clouds of dust. The barrier vanished away and DJ fell heavily onto one knee.

'Mark…Yami…' mumbled Naruto looking towards the attacks origins, feeling a chill in his heart. There was now way the two of them survived that blast. They were gone.

'DJ are you OK?' exclaimed SMG rushing to her boyfriend's side and helping him to his feet. She hadn't known Yami and Mark too well and wasn't affected by their death as much as the others were and was far more worried about her boyfriend.

'I'm…fine…' gasped DJ walking towards Yugi, Nexus and Serene who were devastated by the loss. They had been very close to Yami and the brooding duelist Mark, they'd known the pair for nearly four years and had become very close to them. The knowledge of their death and the absence of their spirit energy that they'd always been able to sense was now gone. A vacant emptiness.

'Sorry guys but we have to go…' said Ryo, helping Yugi and Serene to their feet. Nexus looked towards them briefly and to rose to his feet. He wiped his eyes and slipped on his dark shades to hide his reddened eyes.

'OK Ryo, let's go…We need to get back to head quarters, they'll need to know what Lord Loss is planning.' Said Nexus, his voice sad, but steady.

'Stay strong, Nexus' said DJ laying his hand briefly upon Nexus's shoulder.

The group swallowing the grief and fear started out again, this time towards the west, where 50 leagues away in a misty valley was the REBEL HQ; the last true resistance against the demons and Lord Loss.

/

_Previously in chapter 1, the gang is nearly destroyed by the after shocks of Yami's ultimate attack; the Orah Blast. But thanks to DJ's Light screen they made it out OK, now they must begin there trek to find the REBEL HQ and tell them of their findings in the caverns of hell and the plans of Lord Loss. _

**Quest for vengeance **

_**A story of my past; the adventure where I and my fellow authors face against the ancient evil that was sealed away so long ago. The demons of hell were released and now we must fight for our survival and hope to escape hell. **_

_**Listen to my story…**_

**Chapter 2 – Deal and Duel with Lord Loss **(Part 1)

_Lord Loss sows all the sorrow of the world_

_Lord Loss seeds the grief-starched trees_

_In the center of the web, lowly Lord Loss bows his head_

_Mangled hands, naked eyes_

_Fanged snakes his soul line_

_Curled inside like textured skin_

_Bloody, curled sheets for skin_

_In the center of the web, vile Lord Loss torments the dead_

_Over strands of red, Lord Loss crawls_

_Dispensing pain, despising all_

_Shuns friends, nurtures foes_

_Ravages hope, breeds woe_

_Drinks moons, devours suns_

_Twirls his thumbs till the reaper comes_

_In the center of the web, lush Lord Loss is all that's left_

In the demonata universe (HELL) two lone figures hung from thick spider webbings. The were inside an enormous castle all made entirely from webs. It was blisteringly hot and smoke hovered around the ground like a miasma.

'Welcome to my humble abode' said a saddened voice from somewhere in the cavernous castle of webs.

The two men looked towards the sound of the voice. Hovering towards them was a demon lord. It was Lord Loss himself.

He was very tall; at least 8ft and leanly built. He had cracked and withered red skin, which looked like it had been melted. He had six arms; three on each side. Each arm ended with sharp boney hands, with strips of red flesh hanging from them.

Lord Loss had no legs, longs strips of flesh where the legs should be. Of course he couldn't walk but he hovered instead.

He was dressed in full length, blood red robes, opened out at the chest revealing the gaping hole where his heart should be. Inside were dozens of thrashing, hissing snakes.

His face was almost human like, except that his skin was withered and red and cracks and gashes seemed to appear on his skin and then vanish leaving behind a small trickle of blood. His eyes were large and cat like, a sharp pupil and yellowish colored eyes.

'I see that you two decided to live after all.' Said Lord Loss watching them with a sorrowful expression

'A pity, live is nothing but torment' he added, giving them a toothy smile, revealing numerous black jagged teeth.

'What do you want with us Lord Loss?' yelled the younger of the two men, straining against the ropes of thick web binding him.

'Now Mark is that anyway to talk to an old friend?' asked Lord Loss, with a faint smirk upon his face.

'You brought us back for the dead, you don't do anything unless you get something in return' yelled Mark back at the demon lord.

'Simple I want your pain and misery to fuel my powers' stated lord Loss 'How about we make a bet? Your friend Yami duels against me while you Mark fight against two of my familiars.'

'This sounds familiar; didn't you make a similar bet with the Grady family?' asked Mark

'Yes I did' replied looking faintly amused that Mark knew about his deal with the Gradys.

'Explain the rules!' said Yami, speaking for the first time.

'Only if you are to agree'

'We do…' replied Yami, Mark's face paled slightly but he said nothing.

At this Lord Loss laughed, he clicked his fingers and two demons appeared beside him.

The demons were a peculiar pair. The first of the demons was quite large, perhaps a meter in height. It had the body of a large dog with thick spiky grey fur. It had the head of a crocodile and at the end of each of his limbs, instead of claws was human hands, female by the looks of them.

The second had the body of a toddler, except that its head was twice the size of a normal one. It had mottled green skin and upon each of the palms of its arms were gaping mouths lined with small sharp teeth. It had no eyes, but its sockets were filled with fire. Upon its head, were numerous insects; such as lice's, leeches and cockroaches. All feeding upon his flesh, in some places you could even see its brain.

'These are my two current favorite familiars, Vein and his brother Artery.' Said Lord Loss, gesturing towards the two demons.

'Now to the conditions, Mark will fight my two familiars outside of the dueling field. Meanwhile Yami will face against me in a shadow duel. As long as Mark is alive, my two familiars will not be able to harm you. But if he is defeated before the duel ends they can come after you, and presumably kill you.' Smiled Lord Loss

'If Mark is able to survive and you defeat me, both of you can return to the human world, no strings attached. But if I win, or my demons kill you than your souls will be mine forever!' he added

'We accept your terms' said Mark, knowing that if they refused that they'd be killed on the spot.

'Then let the duel begin.'

/

_Previously in chapter 2, Lord Loss has revived Mark and Yami and has brought them to his lair in the depths of the demonata universe. Now he wants them to fight for freedom. Yami will duel against Lord Loss while Mark faces against Lord Losses two favorite familiars; Vein and Artery. _

**Quest for vengeance **

_**A story of my past; the adventure where I and my fellow authors face against the ancient evil that was sealed away so long ago. The demons of hell were released and now we must fight for our survival and hope to escape hell. **_

_**Listen to my story…**_

**Chapter 3 – Deal and Duel with Lord Loss **(Part 2)

Lord Loss led the two duelists/warriors to a large cavern like room to the south of his webby castle. At the center of the large room was a duelist kingdom style dueling stadium. It took up about a quarter of the room. The rest was empty except for various weapons lining the walls.

'Well then Yami, step up into the arena and let our duel begin' said Lord Loss, gliding over to the red side of the field and climbed inside. He pulled out his deck and laid it down in the deck slot. Yami climbed into the blue side and did the same.

'Good luck Yami' said Mark as the duel field was surrounded in a yellowish energy shield. Mark turned his attention to the two demons; Vein and Artery that were approaching him, growling and baring their fangs.

He ran towards the wall and pulled off a hefty battle axe, he swung it violently and he shouted out

'Come on ya stinking mother fuckers, or are you too scared to fight me without big, red and ugly backing you up?'

Vein barked angrily and his brother Artery hissed. The demons charged, as did Mark, ready to kill or be killed.

It was at that moment inside the yellow field that the duel between Yami and Lord Loss began.

Yami: 8000pts

Lord Loss: 8000pts

'It's time to duel! Now I summon my **Obnoxious Celtic guardian** in ATK mode!' announced Yami as he summoned an elfin swordsman dressed in archaic style armor and helmet to the field.

ATK: 1400

DEF: 1200

'That ends my turn!' he finished. Yami briefly turned his attention to Mark outside of the shield who was battling against the two demons known as Vein and Artery. Artery had wrapped its arms around Mark's left leg and the mouths upon each hand were taking out huge chunks. Yami saw Mark scream out in agony and throw the small demon child into Vein. He then healed himself and charged towards the two tangled demons.

'I'd pay attention if I were you' stated lord Loss, Yami looked towards the demon and gave him a dark look, but said nothing.

'I shall call forth my **Demon Fighter** in ATK mode' said Lord Loss in his usual sadistic tone. A blast of dark light surrounded the field and out stepped a blue skinned monster with horns and bat like wings. It had two mouths and in each hand it carried a curved sword which was surrounded in a pale flame.

ATK: 1500

DEF: 2000

'Next I'll activate a magic card called **Gateway to Hell**; with this I am able to summon an additional monster each turn from my hand or deck.' Said Lord Loss as a reddish portal appeared above one of his spell/trap areas.

'Now I summon a creature of darkness known as **Demon Priestess** in ATK mode' added Lord Loss as used his magic card to special summon a green skinned female demon dressed in black robes and wielding a metal rod in her hand.

ATK: 1200

DEF: 700

'I'll end my turn mortal'

Yami: 8000

Lord Loss: 8000

_Why didn't he attack me? _Thought Yami as he drew a card from his deck

'Now I sacrifice my monster to summon this…My** Dark Magician Girl**!' yelled Yami, summoning his favorite monster. She appeared with her customary twirl and wink.

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1700

'Now attack his Priestess with Dark burning attack!' he thundered. His monster released a beam of magic which destroyed the demon and reduced Lord Loss's Life points.

Yami: 8000

Lord loss: 7200

Yami laughed, knowing that he had the advantage, but he gasped when he saw two more **Demon Priestess's** on the field

2X ATK: 1200

2X DEF: 700

'Foolish mortal, thanks to my monster's effect, when she is destroyed I can summon all other copies of the card that I have in my deck.' Said Lord Loss, cutting Yami up short

'Fine…I set 2 cards face down and I end my turn.' sighed Yami as he concluded his turn.

Meanwhile outside of the field the fight to the death between Mark and the two demons Vein and Artery was heating up. Mark had numerous cuts and lacerations upon his body, he was breathing heavily and his right arm hung uselessly. Artery was currently out of the battle, he'd been knocked unconscious moments ago, but unfortunately the crocodile headed wolf demon known as Vein prevented Mark from finishing the demon child off.

'Clever little bitch aren't you?' muttered Mark, he glanced towards the dueling field. It was as though inside the soundless bubble of energy the duel was going on at a super fast speed. He watched Yami summon **Dark Magician girl** and saw it destroyed moments later by an enormous dragon with green-silver scales and an intimidating face. Mark recognized it; he had one in his own deck. It was the mighty **Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the end**

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

In the seconds outside the duel field some twenty turns had passed. Lord Loss had made time faster inside the duel zone.

Yami had his **Magician of Black chaos** on the field and equipped it with the **book of secret arts**

ATK: 3100

DEF: 2800

He had 1 card face down and 400 life points left.

The demon lord Loss had no cards on the field and only 1 card in his hand. He had 4500 life points left.

'I believe it is my turn, so I'll play my **dark Hole** Magic card, which allows me to destroy your big, bad magician' he laughed, Yami's magician gave a scream as it was destroyed by the dark swirling force.

'And now that your defenseless I'll summon my **Demon Dragon** to the field in ATK mode!' announced Lord Loss as he summoned a small dragon creature with four wings and three eyes.

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1200

'Now attack him directly!' commanded Loss, the demon dragon nodded and then released a barrage of fire balls at Yami which knocked him out of the duel ring as his life points hit zero.

Yami: 0

Lord Loss: 4500

The field exploded and Mark who was on the verge of killing Vein was hit by it and thrown into the stone wall and slumped down to the floor. A thick trickle of blood pouring from his forehead. Lord Loss ordered His other demons to kill Yami. Dozens of them appeared and ripped the ex-pharaoh to pieces. Lord Loss watched the carnage for a moment before continuing towards Mark.

'Ah a pity your friend lost' chuckled the demon as he lifted Mark into the air with two of his six arms.

'You would have almost certainly have won against my demon familiars, but because of Yami's loss you lose' stated Lord Loss his face expressionless. He tightened his grip and Mark cried out in pain.

Lord Loss drove his six hands into Mark's chest, spilling blood and various organs.

'Enjoy your trip in hell' he said sadly, as he tossed the young man into the group of ravenous demons.

'You fucking bastard!' gurgled Mark as he was attacked from all sides by Lord Loss's other familiars.

'Such language' tutted Lord Loss as he walked away, ignoring the screams of agony and hate, but using his powers to absorb the fear and pain, which he feasted upon to enhance his already great powers.

(A/N he has a kind of physic straw that lets him grow more powerful depending upon the suffering felt by his victims. Both physical and mental.)

'Soon the others will follow…'

/

_Previously in chapter 3 Mark and Yami are reincarnated by the evil Lord Loss in the depths of the demonata universe. They two faced off against Lord Loss and his two favorite demon Familiars; Vein and Artery. They were defeated and now Mark and Yami are trapped in the endless agony of the demon universe. _

**Quest for vengeance **

_**A story of my past; the adventure where I and my fellow authors face against the ancient evil that was sealed away so long ago. The demons of hell were released and now we must fight for our survival and hope to escape hell. **_

_**Listen to my story…**_

**Chapter 4 – Tuxedo Mask **

The group consisting of Nexus, Serene, DJ, Saiyan (SMG), Tirnam"Bas, Yugi, Naruto and Ryo were staying at a small village called Portslade. They'd traveled some 12 leagues before night fell and had chanced upon this small place as they stumbled through the tree starved land.

They were staying in a cozy inn called the Meadow Oak. Most of the group was sitting around a circular table eating and drinking. DJ was having a staring contest with an ugly old tabby cat that the owner looked after. Saiyan watched him with a bemused expression as she sipped her vodka and juice.

Naruto and Ryo had both got roaring drunk and were singing VERY loudly and very badly.

Serene was sitting in the corner nodding on and off between sleep and wakefulness.

Yugi and Nexus were sitting at the counter downing shots of straight vodka. Between each shot they discussed their two friends Yami and Mark who had been killed back in the tunnel.

'It's weird not having Mark about' said Nexus quietly 'I know he never seemed very emotional or kind but his always been there for me, we were almost like brothers'

'I know how you feel, It's like a piece of yourself is missing' said Yugi quietly 'But we can't let them have died for nothing; we'll keep on living and keep on fighting…'

Nexus smiled thinly, but said nothing. He excused himself and left the Inn and decided to take a walk outside.

Tirnam"Bas watched Nexus leave the inn, his green eyes constantly searching their surroundings for possible dangers.

'He shouldn't go off by himself like that…' muttered Tirnam"Bas. DJ broke away his gaze from the staring contest with the tabby cat on the other side of the room and replied

'Your right, let's go look for him before he runs into trouble' he agreed with the tall ex-army cadet, pushing himself to his feet. DJ grabbed his Ultimate warrior stone and followed out after Tirnam"Bas to make sure that Nexus stayed out of trouble.

Nexus walked along the cobbled pathway of the old village, though a little drunk he continued to sweep the surroundings with his piercing stare, keeping an eye, or perhaps should I say_ eyes_ out for danger.

The sky was a violet tinted black and small puffy grey clouds were scattered across the sky. The wind was still and stuffy and it was deafly quiet.

A brief rustle crackled through the silence, Nexus spun towards the noise and drew out a small Sig-Saur gun from the holster upon his waist.

After a moment or two nothing, then from nowhere a beam of energy was released, striking Nexus solidly in the chest and throwing him back several feet and knocking all the air out of his stomach and winding him.

'You know Nexus, if I'd been an enemy you'd be dead now' came an amused voice from somewhere in the darkness.

Out of the darkness stepped out a man dressed in a black tuxedo and wearing an opera style mask over his face.

Nexus winced and straightened up 'Hey that's unfair man, I'm still a bit tipsy from earlier' complained Nexus, then he laughed

'It's been a long time Darien' the man in the tuxedo pulled Nexus in a brief hug and replied

'Too long, how's DJ and Saiyan been since I last saw you guys?' asked Darien

'Same as ever, I guess' replied Nexus with a shrug

'Come on, I'll take you to them…And I'd appreciate if you don't tell the gang that you caught me off guard' said Nexus with an embarrassed grin

Darien laughed, but said nothing. Nexus and Darien proceeded back towards the inn; the gang would sure be surprised when DJ's old team mate Darien or as he was better known as Tuxedo Mask came through the door.

Outside the inn DJ and Tirnam"Bas followed after Nexus, to make sure he stayed out of trouble, he had a tendency to get himself into deep trouble on a regular basis.

Moments later they felt an energy blast nearby, the two rushed towards where it came from. And the saw a rather surprising sight. It was there old buddy Tuxedo Mask, one of the top agents at the rebel HQ. Plus Nexus was there as well; for once he hadn't got himself into trouble.

A large grin appeared on DJ's face; he and Darien had been best friends at one time and had joined the REBELS HQ together.

'HEY DARIEN!' yelled DJ, rushing forward, to embrace his old friend. Darien grabbed him in a rough bear hug and laughed delightedly.

'Hey get a room' muttered Tirnam"Bas, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. They both gave him a withering look and Nexus was doubled over with laughter.

'Save it for later!' announced Nexus 'Come on we might as well get back before the others get worried'

The others agreed and headed back towards the inn, it didn't take long.

'Hey guys how ya been' grinned Darien as he stepped into the inn.

Review this Chapter


	2. Professional books by nexus darkworld

Mark John Green

(Originally Nexus of Darkworld - But I got locked out of my account)

Hi all,

good to be back

check out my novel on

Also my own website is now up and running: **.com**

Paperback (£9.99) .com/product/paperback/grey-faction-book-one/17296377?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/1

E-book (£3.00) .com/product/ebook/grey-faction-book-one/17347516?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/2

For those of you who are too lazy to click on the link, below is a short preview for you to look at.

(Copyrighted Mark Green 2011, In association with Nexus Darkworld Productions)

NEW NEWS - I've published my second book; a poetry book - its called 'Melodies of a Madman'

Paperback (£4.99) .com/product/paperback/melodies-of-a-madman/17278000?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/1

E-book (£2.00) .com/product/ebook/melodies-of-a-madman/17346953?productTrackingContext=search_results/search_shelf/center/2

'Grey Faction' and 'Melodies of a Madman' will be available in the bookstores in the states in about eight weeks.


End file.
